Once upon a what! second half
by phantom-san
Summary: So i just wanted to split where i intended to have the story end and where the real plot starts (still not sure how i got so much plot work into the story) so please go check out once upon a what! if you haven't. THERE ARE NO CHANGES!
1. Chapter 1 (5) getting ready for the ball

Hikaru held kyoya close the side of his face resting on her shoulder. "Is he gone?" Hikaru looks down at kyoya as he opens one eye. "Kyoya!" Hikaru hugs kyoya tight around the neck knocks him to the ground. "Hey, hey, Hikaru. Calm down, don't think my throat can take much more." Hikaru pulls away from Kyoya's neck and wraps her arms around his waist, "I thought you were dead' Hikaru hits kyoya 'I thought he killed you! Why did you do that?!"

"I figured he wouldn't kill me if I played dead, sorry for wanting to live" kyoya and Hikaru's faces were inches apart as they were earlier. "Kyoya get a way from that reached girl!" Kyoya's mother wailed trying to get her son away from Hikaru. "I should have done this earlier"

"Done what..." Hikaru couldn't finish her question because kyoya had crushed his lips to her's softening the kiss, when Hikaru parted her lips he couldn't help him self, soon they were have thing a full on make out section in the middle of the street. "Kyoya get away from her right now!" his mother broke in to a sob as his father rounded the corner.

**King's POV**

As I rounded the corner after finally finding my way to the blacksmiths I see my son frenching a girl, and my wife crying. '_This day couldn't get any better!'_

**Kyoya's POV**

I slowly and reluctantly pulled away fromHikaru, needing air. My hand was still on her face when I saw my father trying to calm my mother down. I slowly sat up all the way, hand on his collar bone. I turned to Hikaru and saw the bright red blush decorating her cheeks, "I don't think the queen liked that." Hikaru said trying to start a conversation,

"Who cares? As long as we liked it" I reached up and stared to play with some of her hair, it felt so soft. "Kyoya.' I turned and saw my father he sounded angry but he has a small smile on his face, he knew he won the fight between him and my mother 'say goodbye to Hikaru, we have work to do at the palace, Hikaru I hope to see you at the ball" father bows and leaves signaling for everyone to do the same, as soon at every one was gone I looked at Hikaru, my hand still playing with her hair, "so?"

"So what?" Hikaru looked at me with a confused face

"Will you be at the ball?"

"Depends' Hikaru leans over me her face inches from mine 'why do you want me to go?"

I smirk knowing what she's trying to do, unfortunately I also know her, and she will be mad if I say the wrong thing, "why do you want to know?"

"'Because it's nice to know these things, and I want to know if its worth getting all dressed up"

"It will be, I can promise you that"

"How so?"

"Have you ever seen a rose maze?"

"No"

"Good. Come to the ball and I'll show you. I'll also tell you why I invited you there."

"Why won't you tell me now?"

"Because, we aren't in privet here"

"oh' Hikaru looked at Kyoya's hand as it played with her hair, 'kyoya?" kyoya looked at Hikaru and stopped twirling part of her hair, but resumed after a moment, "yes, Hikaru?"

"I-I don't have…" Hikaru looks down blush taking over her cheeks, kyoya smiles and lets go of her hair and touches her face with the back of his hand " a dress?" Hikaru nods "well we can fix that, here' he handed Hikaru his bag 'what ever is in it is yours, you can sell it to get the money of let me buys you the dress" kyoya new full well Hikaru didn't take kindly to hand outs, but if she took the bag then she would have to work for the money. Hikaru pushed the bag back onto his chest "I think I'll let you buy the dress" smiled and started to get up.

**The next day**

Hikaru wandered the shops in town looking at the dresses, trying to find one shop that her and kyoya went to every time they wanted to play dress up together, she would be the queen and he would be the peasant. She smiled at the memories that came rushing back to her.

**Flash Back**

"_Hikaru you be the princess!"_

"_Why you're the prince"_

"_I thought you said dress up is when we can be who we're not!"_

"_Ok I'll be the queen, but what with you be?"_

"_A peasant, I'm sick of the palace rules!"_

**End Flash Back**

Hikaru looked up and there it was, the dress shop where they played, the owner never treated kyoya like a prince and Hikaru knew that was why he liked playing there.


	2. Chapter 2 (6) a sister?

**The next day**

Hikaru wandered the shops in town looking at the dresses, trying to find one shop that her and kyoya went to every time they wanted to play dress up together, she would be the queen and he would be the peasant. She smiled at the memories that came rushing back to her.

**Flash Back**

"_Hikaru you be the princess!"_

"_Why you're the prince"_

"_I thought you said dress up is when we can be who we're not!"_

"_Ok I'll be the queen, but what with you be?"_

"_A peasant, I'm sick of the palace rules!"_

**End Flash Back**

Hikaru looked up and there it was, the dress shop where they played, the owner never treated kyoya like a prince and Hikaru knew that was why he liked playing there. She opend the store door the old bell ringing as she walk in, "can I help you?" asked and fairly old women at the counter. "Um, yeah. I'm looking for…" the old women cut Hikaru off "a dress?"

"yeah! How'd you know?"

"this is a dress shop, Hikaru"

"oh,heh. Wait, how do you know my name?"

"like I could forget the face of the girl who would come in here and play dress up with the prince."

"oh, yeah. Well I kinda need a dress for the ball."

"going with the prince are we? I have the perfect dress for you. Follow me' the women led Hikaru to the back room 'this was a dress that the prince's elder sister wore, heaven bless her soul" the women pulled out a navy blue dress with sky blue swirls on it. "Kyoya had an older sister?" this was the first Hikaru had heard of this, "Yes, she was always ill, I suppose she got it from her mother. Since she was so ill she woulde rarely leave the castle, when she did though she had snuck out. I remember the first time she tried to run away…i'm sorry you don't want to hear this story do you?

Well do you wanna a hear it? I need 5 answers before I post the next chapter


	3. Chapter 3 (7) the threat

"Oh, yeah. Well I kinda need a dress for the ball."

"Going with the prince are we? I have the perfect dress for you. Follow me' the women led Hikaru to the back room 'this was a dress that the prince's elder sister wore, heaven bless her soul" the women pulled out a navy blue dress with sky blue swirls on it. "Kyoya had an older sister?" this was the first Hikaru had heard of this, "Yes, she was always ill; I suppose she got it from her mother. Since she was so ill she would rarely leave the castle, when she did though she had snuck out. I remember the first time she tried to run away…i'm sorry you don't want to hear this story do you?"

Hikaru sits down on a crate, "of course I want to hear the story, what about the first time she ran away?"

"She ran all the way to the back allies of the city, and that day it was poring rain. All the guards had to go help repair the dame so it was a piece of cake sneaking out of the palace. Since it was raining and she had poor health, she collapsed out side my shop here; I remember it like it was yesterday:

**Flash Back**

_The rain slammed against the windows like hail, lighting lit up the sky that had long ago went black. 'oh my, this is a bad one' I looked out my window and saw a lump in the middle of the street, I stared waiting for any sign of life when it move it roll over and I was able to see it's face. It was a young girl she was drenched and something seemed very wrong, it seemed like she was really hurt in some way. I dashed out the door and helped the girl in. I gave her some food and a change of dry clothes, since I live in a dress shop that wasn't very hard. I sat down across from her, despite my worries she kept her cloke on even thought it was soaked, finally she took it off when I handed her a dry one, then I saw it, she had long teal hair. Teal hair was a symbol of the royal family. "Y-you're…" I stammered trying to find the words; finally I bowed my head in respect_

"_No, no you don't have to do that" her voice was soft and melodic_

"_But your highness…"_

"_please don't say Th-ah' the princess grabbed her throat and fell to her knees coughing _

"_P-princess!' at that moment two men came by the shop, I burst open the door, the two men were looking at me like I had lost my mind. The men were the young blacksmith…_

**Flash out**

"My father was there?"

"Yes now hush up girl"

**Back to Flash Back**

_The men were the young blacksmith and someone I didn't know, "H-help t-the princess! Something happened and she can't…" I was never able to finish that sentence because the man I didn't know ran past me like a bolt of lighting. "Desmia!' the man exclaimed when he entered the shop, rushing to her side 'stay calm and do what I say" he ordered her to raise her hands above her head and he slowly massaged her throat soon she was able to breathe again._

**End Flash Back**

"What happened to her?" Hikaru asked on the edge of her seat

"She was taken back to the palace" the women said leaning back against the wall "who was the man?" Hikaru asked wanting to know more, "I don't know he was her age but I never saw him again afterwards, anyway this dress was going to be thrown away but awhile back before the incident' she said referring to the sleep over 'kyoya and William brought that dress here, they said it was her favorite dress and that they wanted to keep something, even if it was a dress, of her's in this world. The only other thing in this world beside this dress is the pendant the prince wears." Hikaru looks down looking for the words to form her last question "Wh-what happened to her?"

"The story is that she had another fit in her sleep and died, but the undertaker says otherwise. He says it looked like she was strangled. Soon after her death the queen burn everything of her's, well, everything she could get her hands on. You should have seen the queen chasing after him for the pendant" Hikaru looked down again but smiling this time "I remember that day, that's the day when Kyoya and I met, and the day when we…" Hikaru's face grew scarlet as she recalled the memory.

"What child? What did you two do?" the women inquired "I-its n-nothing" Hikaru said stuttering, "it doesn't sound like nothing, but no matter, you should keep those secrets about you and the prince just that, secrets. Secrets that only the two of you would know, secrets you can tease each other with, and whisper about before you fall asleep together"

"W-what!' Hikaru's face flushed at the last part 'N-never mind about that! How much for the dress?" Hikaru asked standing up wanting to change the topic to anything other than where that conversation was headed "you do realize the queen will be quite mad when she sees you wearing this?"

"What will it change she already hates me, how much?"

"It's a gift, for the future queen of metal village. Oh, I have one more thing for you"

**At the Palace**

Kyoya's POV

This is ridicules mother and father hasn't left me alone since we've gotten back to the palace. Father won't stop telling me how wonderful Hikaru is and mother won't stop telling me I need someone with a high social status and not some girl off the street.

Kyoya sat in the rose garden playing with his cake while the girl across from him rattled on about someone dating someone and then cheating on someone with someone else, "so even thought lord Ginga and mistress Madoka were betrothed she was going out with Earl Kadoya (A/N: Masamune) and" kyoya cut her off "I don't really care" kyoya took a bite of cake and took a drink of water '_to plain'_ kyoya thought as he swallowed the water. "What do you mean you don't care?"

"I mean I don't care. I hate the gossipy girls who try to make them self's look better by talking about other people's misfortunes, why don't you take the rest of this cake and leave?" Kyoya smiled at the girl before she ran off in tears. His mother sighed as she set her cup down, "Kyoya, why must you make every girl I bring home for you run away crying?"

"Because they are stuck up snobs that try to impress me, an it's not like they don't try to come back for the parties."

"Still, why must you be so, closed minded?"

"Why can't you understand I'm going to the ball with Hikaru? Why do you hate the idea of me liking a "commoner" so much?" suddenly angry, his mother wipes her mouth and then leaves the garden, before she leaves she stops and says without turning around "tonight is the ball, I hope Hikaru will make it here alright" kyoya sat for a moment thinking about what his mother said "Damn it" Kyoya stood up and walked to the stone wall he was caught climbing so many times, '_I can climb that, I'm taller so it will be easier. I'll go and make sure Hikaru gets here alright and then I'll go change when she's here'_ kyoya launched him self at the wall and started climbing, he was right being taller it was much easier. Just as kyoya was about to hop down to the other side he heard a familiar voice "your highness, what are you doing up there?" the voice said in a soft tone so only he could hear, kyoya looked and saw the man who had given him the cloke. "I need to make sure Hikaru is ok, mother said something and I didn't like how she said it"

"Then you'll need this' the old man held up the cloke 'your cloths will stand out if you go like that my prince" kyoya smiled and took the cloke "thank you Tadase, your always one step ahead"

"My job is to look after you, as was your sister before you."

"I know thank you, I'll be back" and with that kyoya dropped to the ground on the other side pulling the hood up an over his head. He moved swiftly through the streets, he approached the blacksmith's. '_last time her mother tried to kill me, well at least other mothers have something in common, they both hate who their kid likes'_ kyoya came to a stop when he arrived at the blacksmiths, Hikaru was wearing the dress he had given to the old shop keeper. Hikaru also had something else, she was holding a gift bag, poking out the top was tan fur. Kyoya stood there staring at Hikaru. Hikaru finally saw kyoya when she spun around, letting her dress flow. "Kyoya!' Hikaru ran over and gave his a hug, it was clear she was excited 'what are you doing here? I thought I was meeting you at the palace." Kyoya's words hitched in his throat '_how am I going to explain this to Hikaru?'_ kyoya ran his hand through his hair trying to think of something to say "uh, well, um' Kyoya's mind went blank he didn't want to tell her the truth, and he didn't want to lie 'I just wanted to make sure you got there safely" '_I didn't lie, good'_

"You didn't have to, besides your still in your normal clothes"

"Father didn't want me dirtying my other clothes" kyoya said trying to think of what to say. "Kyoya if your father let you come here where is William? Why are you using that old cloke?" _'Damn it, well at least she's smart'_

"Ok, so father doesn't know I'm here but I really did want to make sure you got to the ball safely" Hikaru smiled and hugged him, oblivious to the truth. The started to head for the ball kyoya had his hood pulled low as they walked.

As they neared the palace kyoya started to relax, just as the rounded the corner a familiar face was waiting there, kyoya stopped and looked at the man in front of him and Hikaru, kyoya smirks knowing the guy is too drunk to put two and two together but kyoya wants to have some fun " 'ello capt'in, w'at brings ye here?" Hikaru's hand flew to her mouth trying not to laugh at Kyoya's new found 'ascent'. "Your *hic* not from around *hic* here are you? I'm *hic* here for dat girl *hic*" Kyoya clenches his fist behind the cloke, "why are ye 'ere for da girl?"

"cause da *hic* queen wants *hic* her dead" kyoya let the accent fall as rage built up inside him, his own mother was trying to kill the one girl Kyoya ever even gave a second glance to "sorry captain, I won't let that happen"

"Why *hic* not?"

"Because I'm not about to loss to the same drunk fool as before"

"Before? *hic*"

"You're not very bright are you?"

"*hic*"

"I'll take that as a no, '_maybe I can use that to my advantage', _too bad I was hoping for at least a small challenge"

"What kind of *hic* challenge?" the captain took another swig of the bottle he healed in his hand, he threw it at kyoya and Hikaru when he realized it was empty. it lands on the ground in front of them, kyoya has just enough time to pull Hikaru behind him and turn around so he was facing Hikaru. Sounds of pain erupted in Kyoya's throat as the shards of glass flew into his back, from the broken bottle. Kyoya heard a carriage coming towards them naturally he pulled Hikaru to the side with him. The carriage stopped and the door flew open, kyoya saw the one person he was pissed off at the most, "hello, Mother. Come to give us a ride?" kyoya says through gritted teeth. " Of course, come in, come in. Hikaru has a lot to learn and a short time to do so" kyoya and Hikaru climbed in and sat down across from Kyoya's mother. Kyoya took the cloke off and started pulling the shards of glass out of the cloke.

"Kyoya, what happened?" Kyoya's mother asked seeing the blood on the cloke.

"Nothing knew, guard was mad as me and threw his bottle at me, when I turned I got the shards in my back."

**What do you guys think the best way to get the shards out is? Or should I say who? Let me know! Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4 (8) Why?

Kyoya heard a carriage coming towards them naturally he pulled Hikaru to the side with him. The carriage stopped and the door flew open, kyoya saw the one person he was pissed off at the most, "hello, Mother. Come to give us a ride?" kyoya says through gritted teeth. "Of course, come in, come in. Hikaru has a lot to learn and a short time to do so" kyoya and Hikaru climbed in and sat down across from Kyoya's mother. Kyoya took the cloke off and started pulling the shards of glass out of the cloke.

"Kyoya, what happened?" Kyoya's mother asked seeing the blood on the cloke.

"Nothing knew, guard was mad as me and threw his bottle at me, when I turned I got the shards in my back."

My mother looked horrified, "that guard should be taken care of"

"Why do you care you're the one who hired him" Kyoya locked eyes with his mother, there was silence in the carriage until the queen spoke.

"Hikaru, since you with be with my son tonight you are expected to know all of the guests coming. Here it a list" the queen hands Hikaru the list and Hikaru stares at it "I need to know all these people?"

"Of course" the queen has a twinkle in her eye that Hikaru doesn't like. Hikaru looked at the paper again, she read it over and over again even at the palace.

"My prince" and older man tried to bow but he began to cough terribly

"Tadase!' Kyoya leaned forward and helped Tadase back to his standing position 'you know you don't have to bow, don't do it just because of a guest either, your heath wont let you and you know it."

"Yes sire. Your clothes are in your room. Where shall Miss Hikaru wait for you?" Kyoya looked at Tadase with a puzzled look and then nodded "she'll come with me she can wait in my room."

"Very well, I assume you will be taking her up"

"Of course, com'on Hikaru, and thank you Tadase"

"It is only but my job to look out for you and whom ever you're fond of" Hikaru blushes as kyoya leads her up the stairs to the tower. "Kyoya?"

"Yes?"

"How am I supposed to remember all these people?"

"You don't"

"But, the queen said"

"So what if she said you need to? I don't know half of them I just act like they do these are the only people you should know' kyoya walks into his room, makes his way past his bed and to his desk, he circles a few names on a piece of paper and hands it back to her 'here." Hikaru takes the list and reads the names circled:

Lord Ginga Hagane

Earl Kadoya (masamune)

Prince Tubasa: prince of the kingdom in the sky (mountain)

Prince Ryuga: prince of the volcano city

Mistress Madoka

Earl Ryo

King Doji: (Ryuga's dad)

Princess Sophie of the far lands

Prince Whales of the merchant kingdom

"Those are the only people I need to know?"

"Yep, not that we will be hanging around the party all that long"

"We're not?"

"Nope, as I promised i'm taking you to the rose garden, but first I need to change"

"Before you do that we need to take those shards out of your back" Kyoya sighs and sits on the bed, waiting for Hikaru to take them out.

"uh, you kinda, have to take your shirt off"

"oh yeah" kyoya drops the bloody shirt on the floor and lets Hikaru continue what she was doing. Hikaru carefully takes each piece of glass out with care until its time to clean them.

"I'm gonna get the soap and water" Hikaru gets up and starts for the door but kyoya grabs her and pulls her down so she's sitting between his legs on the bed, her facing away from him, he buried his face in the crook of her neck and spoke like the child she once knew "don't go"

"W-why not?"

Well should kyoya tell the truth? Click the button below and tell me what you think


	5. Chapter 5 (9) the ball part 1

"We need to take those shards out of your back" Kyoya sighs as he sits on the bed, waiting for Hikaru to take begin taking them out.

"Uh, you kinda, have to take your shirt off."

"Oh yeah..." Kyoya drops the bloody shirt on the floor and lets Hikaru continue what she was doing. Carefully, Hikaru takes each piece of glass out with care until it's time to clean them.

"I'm gonna get the soap and water." Hikaru gets up and starts for the door but Kyoya grabs her and pulls her down so she's sitting between his legs on the bed, her facing away from him. He buries his face in the crook of her neck and speaks like the child she once knew, "don't go..."

"W-why not?"

His grip tightened a bit but not enough to hurt her, " I didn't go get you earlier just to get you." He loosened his grip to the point that if she wanted to, she could have gotten up, but she stayed right where she was.

"Then, why did you get me?"

"Because, I was speaking to mother earlier and what she said sounded like a threat. Turns out I was right, mother sent that damn drunkard to hurt you." Hikaru stood up at that point, Kyoya expected her to walk out of the room or slap him, but Hikaru sat down next to him and smiled at him, "thank you Kyoya, you're always looking out for me, but you should have just told me from the beginning. Oh, and I have something for you." Hikaru began digging in the bag she brought with her, "here." Hikaru holds out an old ratty stuffed lion. "I remember you use to play with this, it was your favorite toy, but It suddenly vanished, you were crushed that your favorite toy disappeared..." Kyoya took the lion and held it for a moment just shocked he was holding a piece of his childhood again. "How did you find it?"

"She-the lady at the dress shop-had it, she said the queen threw it in the trash, but she fished it out and kept it just in case." Kyoya set the lion on the bed where he use to keep it and the looked at Hikaru, "there is some medical supplies in the draw over there." Kyoya pointed at his bedside table.

"Okay." Hikaru got the supplies, then cleaned and bandaged Kyoya's wounds. Kyoya thanked her and slipped out of the room to change, Hikaru got up from the bed and looked out the window, she could see the carriages pulling in. "I never knew there were so many people who came to the party..." Hikaru moved to Kyoya's desk where she saw stacks of unopened letters, books, and what looked like royal decrees, '_Kyoya's the one that signs these?'_ Hikaru took a better look at his room. There is a large, green canopy bed sticking out from the wall and into the middle of the room. A bedside table on both sides, beside each table is a window and on the left is the desk. On the right wall, a door. On the left wall is a book shelf and a couch in front of that, on the shelf are picture frames. Hikaru moves to the shelf so she can look at the pictures. In one, she sees the king, a very young Kyoya, a teenaged girl, and a woman about the king's age- but the woman isn't the queen. It looks a lot like the queen but it isn't.

Kyoya slipped back into his room to see Hikaru looking at the oldest photo in the room '_why did she have to choose that one?'_ "Hikaru?" Hikaru spun around to face him, her cheeks turned pink when she saw it was him. "Oh, Kyoya I didn't hear you." Hikaru kept the frame behind her back, obviously hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Hikaru what are you holding?" Kyoya reaches for it and Hikaru lets him take it.

"I'm sorry, I was looking around since this is my first time in your room, and I saw this photo and I notice that woman wasn't the queen so I was looking closer but it still wasn't her..." Kyoya looked at the photo and smiled "You saw that? Well you would be the person outside of the palace that would notice it, even the family that's suppose to be perfect has its secrets, unfortunately the secrets are to make us seem perfect. Anyway it's time for the party, shall we?" Kyoya held out his hand for Hikaru, she took his hand with a blush as he started leading her down the stairs. She looked at what Kyoya was wearing; black pants, green dress shirt and his pendant. She has never seen him without it. Kyoya brought her to a pair of giant double doors. "You ready?" Hikaru shakes her head side to side; she is terrified about what's on the other side of the door; people from a high class society, everyone her mother despises completely. "Hikaru, calm down." Kyoya turns Hikaru to face him "Just be your self, okay? I wanted to bring you here, not some perfect, social robot." Kyoya smiles at her and kisses her forehead quickly before facing the door again. "Okay... I'm ready." Hikaru faces the door and loops her arm through Kyoya's.

The doors open and as they are walking into the room a man is announcing their names. There was a split second panic in the back of Hikaru's mind, '_how are they going to announce me? As the girl with the prince?'_

"**Prince Kyoya Tategami accompanied by Miss Hikaru Hasama"** Kyoya lead her down the stairs slowly as some people clapped, she was sure she heard a few protests but that's to be expected.As they reachedthe bottom of the stairs there was a group of people there, she could feel Kyoya tense up as they drew closer to the bottom. There were three boys and one girl. The girl wore a simple, yet elegant dress. She had long, sky blue hair and wore a soft-but confident smile and Hikaru couldn't help but feel out of place when she was near this girl. Next to her was a boy with ginger hair, he was wearing a dark blue dress shirt, white roses near the shoulders and black pants, he kept a solemn face but his expression was slightly softer when he looked at the girl. On the other side of the girl stood two other boys, both had tan skin, but one had short white hair with a patch of red on one side while the other had long silver. The one with silver hair wore a plain, white dress shirt and brown pants, he was looking at her with confused interest. The other boy wore black pants and a red dress shirt, he also wore a golden, dragon crown on his head and was looking at Hikaru like she was a new toy. When she saw that in his expression she wrapped her other arm around Kyoya's as well.

When they finally reached the bottom the girl was the first to speak, "who's this Kyoya? She's cute" Hikaru blushed when a girl a beautiful as the one before her complemented her. "T-thank you." Hikaru stuttered nervously.

"Sophie, this is Hikaru, I think I've told you about her. Hikaru this is Princesses Sophie." Hikaru remembers that the name was on the list to remember that Kyoya revised, "oh I'm sorry, please excuse my rudeness."

"Its alright you can call me Sophie, anyone who can break through his shell is friends with me, and my friends call me Sophie." Hikaru smiled and nodded at her, then the ginger spoke up. "Where exactly did you find her? The designer for that dress is dead now and this looks barley used, pluse this was a custom design just for your sister, and if I remember your mother got rid of all of her things…"

"She thought she did, but a woman at a dress shop in town found this in the incineration pile and pulled it out, then when Hikaru came to look for a dress she gave it to her, funny how things work out. Don't you think Whales?" Hikaru could tell Kyoya didn't like him very much but she kept the smile on her face and looked at the other two boys, the one with the red patch still eyed her, but the one with the silver hair smiles softly at her.

They talked for a bit longer and then left, leaving the group to mutter about them. "Hikaru, are you okay?"

"Yeah but, how did…Whales know so much about this dress?"

"That's easy, he is heir to the Merchant Kingdom's throne, it's his job to know everything about the district he's going to inherit; he's getting the clothing district."

"Oh, I always thought palace life was laid back, but I guess from the way they treat you, I should know better." Kyoya leads Hikaru through the crowd and out into the rose garden.


	6. Chapter 6 (10) the ball part 2

It feels like i haven't writen in forever!, well i wont keep you waiting i'm sure your extactic to read so i won't stop you.

**Disclamer: I don't own anything but the plot and sevrel back round people**

"Hikaru, are you okay?"

"Yeah but, how did…Whales know so much about this dress?"

"That's easy, he is heir to the Merchant Kingdom's throne, it's his job to know everything about the district he's going to inherit; he's getting the clothing district."

"Oh, I always thought palace life was laid back, but I guess from the way they treat you, I should know better." Kyoya leads Hikaru through the crowd and out into the rose garden.

Hikaru's eye lit up when she saw the all the diffrent colored roses. "there's so many!" There where white, black, yellow, pink, dark pink, light pink, burguendy, orange, lavender and of course red. Hikaru went through the colors over and over again but their was one missing, blue. Kyoya watched as her exprestion changed from an extactic one to a confused one. Kyoya walked up behind Hikaru and whispered in her ear "what is it? Something wrong?" Hikaru turns her head abit and looks at kyoya, "there isen't any blue roses" Kyoya smiles and stands straight up "thats because there're in the maze."

"The maze? Why there?"

"do you know what a blue rose means?"

"no, what?" now hikaru was completely faceing kyoya

"the blue rose means mystery, doing the impossable and love at first sight"

"then why is it in the maze?"

"because it can take forever to get through the maze and just as long to find your true Love, at least that was my mother's resoning behind it. I remember when this garden was being built and grown. Mother always let me and Desmia play in the garden when they we're building it.

Hikaru looked up at Kyoya and found that he was smileing as he spoke. "kyoya?"

"yes?"

"you speak so highly of your mother from when you were younger but now you speak of her as if she is the devil, why"

"thats because that witch of a queen isen't my mother"

-Inside The Castle-

Sophie's Pov

The girl kyoya brought to the ball was sertenly not royalti, just perfect for him. "whales what do you think of Kyoya's girlfriend?" i asked as we made our way to the punch. "he never said she was his girlfriend"

"So? You know how kyoya is, he won't say it he'll just imply it."

"she seems like kyoy's type, why do you care? Your not jelose are you?"

"of course not, i have you don't i?" with that said I pulled whales onto the dance floor and proceded to teach him how to dance since he clearly lacked the teaching.

- In The Rose Garden-

"The queen isen't your mother? But-it was never said the king remarried"

"No she isen't, thats my mother's twin sister. My father didn't want to tell the kingdom that my mother..."

I know this is a short chapter but i want to hear from you, next chapter will cost three reviews


	7. Chapter 7 (11) what kyoya saw

- In The Rose Garden-

"The queen isen't your mother? But-it was never said the king remarried"

"No she isen't, thats my mother's twin. My father didn't want to tell the kingdom that my mother..." Hikaru took a cautios step forward and looked up at Kyoya.

"your mother, what?"

"the night Desmia died in her sleep...theres more than just that."

"My prince you musn't speak of this so openly" Hikaru and Kyoya turned their heads to where the voice came from, the figure was partly in the shadows so you couldn't see his face. Kyoya lets out a sigh and looks at the figure "don't scare us like that, i thought you were my father" the figure stagers out of the shadows and in to the moonlight. "I'm sorry My prince but you know its my job to look after you"

"I know but you don't need to scare us, Tadase. If i can't tell her here where do i go to tell her?" Hikaru looked from Kyoya to the man called Tadase and back as the two spoke. "The center of the maze of course, if you two can find your way to the center together then you too truly are ment for each other. Their is only one known way in, the queen has the only map of the hedges, even i don't know every corner anymore."

"Thank you, Tadase, you truely do look after me"

"Ah, i only wish i could have saved your sister. But i must now repent for my mistakes by keeping you safe and out of harms way" and with that Tadase entere the party leaveing the two alone in the garden.

Kyoya turns to hikaru and holds out his hand "Well? Shall we?" while he says this the is a flash of something Hikaru didn't reconize, in his eyes. Hikaru took his hand and he began to lead her through the maze.

"Kyoya do you know where your going?"

"Not really but i've been to the blue roses before, i hid in here when i was younger, some how i always found my way to the blue roses, Mother always told me that it was because i would someday bring my true love to see them and they wanted me to remember where they were, i use to think that was just her pokeing fun, but now i wonder."

"Kyoya, what do you want done for your mother, your birth mother?"

"I want the village to know and i want a proper funaral for her, why?"

"Just wondering, and what do you wonder?"

"If it was true" Kyoya looked down to see hikaru's face, and saw she had a deep crimson tone to her cheeks, as they rounded the conrner Bright Blue flowers were reveled.

Kyoya turnned to hikaru "well seems like its true" a smile rested on kyoya's soft lips, hikaru felt her cheeks heat up and looked at the roses. "Kyoya..' she started 'what happened the night Desmia died?"

"Kyoya's face hardned he looked down causeing the shadows to hid his face "desmia was murdered, along with my mother."

"what? But who?"

"I saw the person as they forced my sister to drink something at the time i didn't know what it was but now i'm almost positive that it was poisen. But the women who poisened my sister looked just like my mother...excepet her eyes weren't my mom's they were a hazle where as my mother had blue eyes, thats how i know it was my aunt. So i ran to my parents room before my aunt could see me but i heard my father crying as i approced the room. When i entered my father was crying and holding my mother's body close. After that everything is a blur until my aunt suggests that she poses as the queen until we discovered who killed my sister and mother. The day after is when i stayed over at your house and well you know what happened from there on." Hikaur absorbed the information and ask the one question she was left with "why woulod she go through all that trouble?"

"Because, my father being the crown prince was intiled to choose whom ever he like to marry and he was fond of a ceritan girl in the bakery in town. Who happened to have an almost identical twin. Father was always flirting with mother and took her on dates sevral times but my aunt was jelose that her twin sister was choosen over her. I imagein she planned for years and made sure she was perfectly prepared. What bothers me is why desmia?" hikaru watched Kyoya as he fell deep into thought. Hikaru thought about it as well but she dosen't know his aunt enough to say why, and she never met desmia.

I'm soooooooo sorry i've been busy with school and my after school and my after after school thing i'm gonna be on crunch time with a few things so please chill with the '**please update soon!**' crap, ya'll don't like it when people do it to you so you don't do it either.


	8. Chapter 8 (12) help plzphantom

Hikaru looked back at kyoya and spoke breaking him from his train of though "Why didn't you tell your father? If he knew he would do something. And then he could-"

"I've already told him, he doesn't believe me. To him my aunt is too kind hearted to do such a thing. Fortunately if I can get proof than my father will most likely believe me, but how and where to get the proof is where I'm at a loss." Kyoya looked at Hikaru and saw that she had a smile across her face. "I think I might know where to get some of the information your looking for."

"where?" Kyoya was in shock that Hikaru had an idea for this, not that she never had ideas but for something that was kept under wraps as much as humanly possible it was amazing.

"Are you familiar with the undertaker in town?" Kyoya cocked his head at her and spoke " I know of him. Why?"

"Because, he's the one who took care of your sister, he would be able to tell you if it was something natural that killed her or if it was something else." Kyoya's eyes widened as she spoke she was right! "Hikaru your brilliant!" he grabbed Hikaru by the waist and spun her around. "Hey, your gonna drop me!" Hikaru managed to say between her fits of laughter. It was starting to feel like old times again, between her and Kyoya, only a few things still stood in their way if they wanted to be more than 'just friends'.

I know this was a really really short chapter (263 words) I just am blocked right now, sorry, if ya'll have an idea feel free to share, anything is welcome there are no bad suggestions.


	9. Chapter 9 (13)Plot thickens (plot? o0)

"Hikaru your brilliant!" he grabbed Hikaru by the waist and spun her around. "Hey, your gonna drop me!" Hikaru managed to say between her fits of laughter. It was starting to feel like old times again, between her and Kyoya, only a few things still stood in their way if they wanted to be more than 'just friends'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The queen watched as kyoya and Hikaru made their way out into the rose garden. She turned and walked out of the ballroom- she had plans of her own to attend to. Everything was going according to plan- she just had a few more bumps in the road to smooth out, starting with that meddlesome prince.

She walked down the hall her gown flowing behind her. She entered a dark room, the only light coming from a candle, with several people inside. Shadows dance across the walls and faces of the people. "Doctor- I assume you've brought your best."

"of course my queen' the tallest shadow stooped into a low bow. 'you said you wanted it to look like an accident right?"

"No! I want that tramp to take the blame- I mean' the queen composed herself she chuckled 'hehehe I mean, be responsible for it."

"That will take more time to arrange but we shall do it."

"See that you do- I have no problem with executing you all for treason against the crown."

"Of course your majesty, though if the king found out- you maybe hanging next to us."

"That tongue of yours will be the end of you, doctor." And with the queen left to tend to the party- fantasizing about how they would dispose of the trash of a prince. She let out a low chuckle before entering the ballroom again to entertain her guests- after all she was the queen.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Once the queen left the doctor stood straight up- "you all heard what her majesty said- we have to make it look like the girl did it. Idea's" A boy with Pink hair stepped forward his green jacket flowing out around him he bowed as he spoke- "I could make a wonderful piece out of the prince's corpse if you allow me to poison him, a simple blend of herbs around the girls house should be enough for the queen to fault her." He stood back up waiting for an answer from the doctor. "last time we used poison the queen died this time the prince with follow his mother's and sister's example, hehehe! Jack you really are slick- though it can't be too fast acting- but it mustn't take more than an hour."

"Then may I request multiple test subjects?" Jack asked knowing full well they had the resources for such. "if it was for anyone other than the queen you know I wouldn't allow it."

"I'll take that as a yes then- May I be excused so I may start working?"

"Of course"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Short chapter but its more than you've had for a while- right?

I've hit a big block since school is coming to an end and i need to get ready and prepare :P but I'm trying trust me.


	10. Chapter 10 (14) Jack

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jack excused him self from the party and walked down the main street of the village- its amazing none of them know that their real queen is stone cold dead decaying in a grave- unmarked at that! Ha! Jack made his way to the Blacksmiths and started gathering the plants growing through the street and some of the vines growing up the walls. He quickly left and made his way back to the doctor's home.

The doctor lived slightly outside the village- just far enough so no one would see the test subjects- or the bodies. Jack entered the mansion- you would never know what went on in this house by looking at it.

Jack walked down the empty halls to his work station. Once inside he laid out the herbs on the desk and examined them figuring out what they were. Jack's eyes feel in the bright magenta flowers he found on a bush in the middle of town "Oleander" he breathed- picking it he smiled- glad he was wearing gloves- if he wasn't he could have collapsed from running his hand over the bush. (Oleander is a real plant and is highly toxic- it's often planted in school yards and it is extremely poisonous to a Childs immune system) he laid it back down and looked at the next thing- mint leaves, excellent for hiding a sent. The next one was a beautiful white-ish pink flower- with yellow and red berries Jack found right out side Hikaru's bedroom window "Daphne" (also a real plant with the side effects I mention) the only poisonous part about this plant is the berries- if consumed cause burning of the mouth followed by coma and usually death. The flowers though had a beautiful fragrance.

A wicked smile formed on Jack's face- he would have no problem making or framing the girl it was getting the prince to drink the concoction that was the problem. A plan slowly formed in his head and he got to work- soon he held a large jar of the drink- it's sweet smell even tempting to the creator of such a thing. He split it into several jars and took one to the doctor's office with him to wait. He had plans to this potent of a poison. For a long time he wondered what would happen if the whole royal family was wiped out with no one to take over- surely the beloved doctor who healed as much of the town as he could would take over. Though it did help to plant those plants in the town easy access to them and they get tons of patients.

Jack changed his destination he had to test if this would kill the prince with in and hour or at least put him in a dead state so they could bury him alive. Jack laughed to himself as he neared the basement. He unlocked the door and closed it behind him. "now lets see I need the teens' jack walk past the children and to the teens 'now may I have a female volunteer and a Male- I need to make sure it works on both genders." Jack waited and saw that no one wanted to volunteer. "Fine- line up by Death!" the teens scrambled into line, jack walked to the front of the line and looked at his metal bracelet "died 6 years ago- you're a tough one to crack aren't you? According to this your 16- just the age I need." Jack dropped the boy's wrist and moved on to the girl that had been here the longest- "your 15 as well- hmm you'll do" jack brought both of them upstairs to a room. It was plush and regal. He sat them both on the bed an stood in front of them "this is simple now- all you need to do is take a sip of this drink- if it fails in what is meant to do you both may go home- deal." Both teens nodded eagerly thinking they had a chance to go home. Jack gave them the jar and watched them take a gulp each. Smiling he took the jar back and sat in a chair "now all you have to do is survive the night. I'll be right here so I may keep and eye on you two but you may help your self's to anything in this room. Think of it as you personal play ground for the end of your time here." Soon the girl was in the closet and the boy was reading some of the books on the shelves. Jack slowly grew tired of watching them and looked at the time a half and hour passed an they showed no symptoms- did he mix something wrong? no this was his hobby and job no way he did it wrong!

Jack was so absorbed in his own thoughts he almost didn't notice the two giant thuds. Jack glanced around and saw both of the subjects had collapsed though them seemed dead to the untrained eye they were very much alive- for how long though, they weren't feed at all while they were in here or for the last few day so they would die of starvation soon but the prince eats well- if they die in the hour starvation will have nothing to do with it.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Jack left the room a dark shadow across his face, he started to chuckle and the chuckle turned into roaring laughter. If one mouth full killed them in less then an hour a whole cup could kill the prince instantly. Jack couldn't help but be proud of him self.


	11. Chapter 11 (15) Jack 2

Jack continued to laugh as he though about what could come from this potent poison. Slowly he stopped laugh though his face bore an ear to ear grin. The though if the '_queen's'_ lifeless eyes were more than what he could hope for- poisoning them both as well as the king would leave the throne open with no one to take it. An with all royal blood gone the town will vote for the new ruler. One who has done countless good deeds? The doctor is the obvious choice- healing though whom he could and those he couldn't passed and were cremated in the building to prevent the body from spreading the sickness. Or so everyone was told. The doctor is able to heal all though he says he can't- so people like jack and can have the test subjects they need to do their task- what ever that is at the time. Jack is the specialist in indirect murder- the doctor specializes in deception most of all- and there are even more branches that is unknowns to the queen. Its easier to have her trust you when she thinks your at her mercy and she's the center of everything.

Laughter racked jack's body again- him finding his internal monologue comedy gold. Relaxing once more he looked at the jar. Just dumping this in the well would kill everyone in the village. Why not kill the doctor and blame it on the girl as well? He could rule this kingdom- he could have all the time in the world to express his feeling's through art. Jack's fist tightened around the jar- he held possibly thee most lethal poison and he- the creator of it- is scared to use it! What kind of assassin is he if he can't even muster the courage to kill his own boss.

00000

Hey guys I know this is really short but I really wanted to give you guys something to read. I had a lot of trouble with my old computer but my older brother bought me a new one as a happy early birthday/Christmas present for the next 3 years thing. And I'm back- but I have a bunch of school stuff going on so yeah…just wanted to give you guys an update and let you know I'm not quitting .


End file.
